Intertwined: Embry and Bella
by ChelseaChadwick818
Summary: Embry imprints! Great right? Guess on who? Bella... There's only two problems A. She's only 5 years old. B. She's Sam and Emily's daughter. How will Jake react to the imprint? How will Sam feel about it? Almost exact summary in chapter 1


Embry imprints... Great right? Guess on who.. Bella!. Only problem is she's five and is Emily and Sam's daughter. How will Jane take the imprint? How will Bella take it if she finds out? What will Sam do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters Stephanie Meyer owns them.

Okay and btw if the story sounds kinda stupid I have to tell you I'm only 12 and this is my first story. So please just tell me if you think I did something wrong with the wording or reaction.

Chapter 1: Embry POV

"Uncle Billy put me down" a squeaky voice said from inside The Black's Resistance.

"Jake, who do you have over?" I asked.

"Dude, I've already told you," Jake replied sounding annoyed.

"Oh yeah, the four year old cousin or friend"

"She's five years old"

"Same difference" I said. Jake just rolled his eyes. Before I could respond he walked into his house.

"Belly welly"Jake screamed as he walked into the door. "Belly welly?" Paul mocked.

"Jakey" a little girl screamed. Squeals and laughter filled the house. Then, Jared, Paul and I walked in the front door. "Belly welly, I want you to meet my friends Jared, Paul and Embry." Jake said holding Bella in his arms. The little girl waved at us until she got to me. She stared into my eyes as I stared back into hers. It felt like nothing else mattered. I knew I was going to protect this little girl. I would be a big brother, a best friend, a shoulder to cry on or just someone to listen to her problems if she needed me too. Then I heard someone say, " Oh no, another one". I then realized I wasn't alone. I looked around to find out Paul was the one that said it.

Then Jake yelled,"Damn it Embry, she's only five years old." That's when Sam walked in the door. " Jake you know we can't choose who it happens to" Both Jared and Sam said.

" Are you not even bothered that he imprinted on your daughter?" Jake shot at Sam. "Daughter?" Paul asked surprised. "Yeah, she's mine and Emily's," Sam explained,

" she's been in Alaska away from all the first phases, it was to dangerous for her." " Oh well that explains why we've never seen her," Jared said. "Daddy!" Bella screamed. "Pumpkin!" Sam yelled. " Jared, Paul, take Bella home to Emily." Sam said and like that my Bella was gone. I felt weak.

Bella POV

"So Bella, do you wanna go see Mommy?" The man named Jared asked me. " Oh do I!" We all jumped into my daddy's truck. Soon we were at Mommy's. "Bella we're-" I cut the man named Paul off when I opened my door to run to my mommy. I ran through the yard and my moony came running out the door to me.

"Mommy!"

"Pumpkin!" Mommy yelled as she swept me up into a bone breaking hug. She kissed me on the forehead. "Mommy..." "Yes" "I think I need to breathe" I coughed out. "Sorry, I just missed you so so so much!" " I know mommy I miss you too."

"So did you have fun with Grams?" My mommy asked me after loosening her grip on me. "Yeah but I always missed you and Daddy." I admitted. "Yeah I know pumpkin." Mommy said with a tone of sorrow in her voice. "Where's Kimmy?" I asked. Kimmy is Mommy's best friend she's always here. "She's out back."

Sam POV

" You don't have romantic feelings for her, right?" I asked Embry. " No, I just wanna be there for her if she ever needs anything or anyone. I wanna protect her." Embry admitted.

"Good, we're okay then just tell me if your feelings change." I said the last part playfully.

He looked relieved "Good, I thought you were gonna hurt me," he said. " I will if you ever hurt her," I told him sternly. "Sam, are you serious," Jake asked. "Yes, Jake imprinting just happens okay? We can't control it." I said to Jake. "Yeah but she's only 5 years old" Jake complained. "But at least she already has a future with someone." I said acceptingly. "But-""Enough, Double patrols!" I said now full alpha. "That's an order Jake!". He ran off into the woods behind Billy's. I turned to Embry "Let's go". We were soon at Emily's. As soon as we go to the door Bella came running through the hallway screaming "Daddy!" "Heya Pumpkin!" She jumped into my arms. "You remember Embry right?" I asked my ball of life and joy. " Yeah from Jakey's." M y baby girl said back to me. She waved at him then smiled which made him smile from ear to ear. " Bella daddy is a..."

To Be continued...

 **Sorry if it's sucky. It's my first story. If you liked it please review and tell me how I could improve and if I should continue. Thank you!**

 **-Chelsea-** **3**


End file.
